


Lighten up the room

by MosImagination



Series: Merry Christmas 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Christmas Fluff, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: Hux isn't allowed to celebrate Christmas. So Ben stops by on Christmas with some rainbow lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my MERRY CHRISTMAS 2016 SERIES

Hux hummed contently as he rested in his bedroom.his dark window by the side of his bed had a soft tap placed onto the glass. The tap waking hux from his book he was focused on. 

He looked over towards the dark glass leading to the night lighting of the town. He saw the face of his dork of a boyfriend. 

Hux sighed and dog earred the book, putting it down. He turned to the window and unlocked up, pushing the glass upwards. 

"What is it Ben?" He muttered. 

The dorky teen leaned in and kissed his ginger haired boyfriends lips.

"Merry Christmas!" 

"What?" Hux asked. 

"It's 12:00, December 25th you nerd. Marry Christmas." Ben laughed out before crawling in and flopping onto hux's bed. He set his bag down. 

Hux Locked the window, "you should be glad my dad is outta town, and my mom likes you."

Hux then relaxed down against Ben. The male humming at the light chill that covered bens clothing. 

"I brought you something." Ben whispered and pulled open the bag. 

He pulled out a strand of rainbow colored lights. 

"Your rooms so dull, and its Christmas. Lets brighten it up in here." Ben grinned and chuckled as hux admired the strand. 

Slowly Ben eased up and undid the lights. He stood tall and plugged the lights in. The bright rainbow of the lights brightening the deep grey colors of the bedroom. 

Hux watched with wide eyes, "I've never had Christmas lights...we've never even had a tree." 

Ben sighed, "hux. Your father is a huge ass..." He shook his head and started stringing the lights around. 

Hux sat up and help string them. 

"I know that Ben. But, my mother and I can't leave." Hux whispered. 

"Not yet. Run away with me Hux." Ben stated and gazed down towards the ginger. 

"What..?" Hux murmured. 

"I'm gonna be eighteen on January 8th, lets run away. You're already eighteen. Come on." Ben whined and sat down. 

Hux gazing down into his eyes. "I.." 

Ben gripped hux's hips an pulled him closer. "Pretty...pretty please.." 

Hux straddled bens lap, "maybe.." 

Ben kissed his lips firmly, "I'll take it..." He whispered out. 

~~ 

They fell asleep together of hux's bed, the glow of the rainbow Christmas lights adding a bit of happiness into the room of the gingers.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes mine. I know it's short. But I'm writing tons of these all day!


End file.
